minecraftsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Penguin1133
|place = Sole Survivor (1/14) |alliances = A-Dawg, Beybak |challenges = 9 |votesagainst = 4 |Days = 30 |season2 = Ligao |tribes2 = |place2 = 11/16 |alliances2 = Allranks |challenges2 = 5 |votesagainst2 = 4 |Days2 = 18 }} Penguin1133, also known as Hope, is the Sole Survivor of Minecraft Survivor: Ha Long. Hope was nominated for the Fan Favorite Award for her participation in Minecraft Survivor: Ha Long, but was beat by Sinuar. She was the second place recipient for the award. 'Profile' 'Survivor' 'Ha Long' On Day 1, Hope was selected to be on the Extrovert tribe for being seen as an outgoing person. At camp on Day 2, Hope created a good vibe for herself with her tribe mates, which in result got herself pulled into an alliance by Breydon and Foration, and then reliable bonds with Aussie. At the first Immunity Challenge, Hope and the rest of her tribe were able to finish the challenge before the Introverts, preventing the tribe from visiting the first Tribal. On Day 4, sides of the Extroverts tribe began to shift around Hope, putting herself in the middle, and being able to prevent herself from being a target when she showed herself off as a reliable competitor in Immunity Challenges. The Extroverts tribe then went on to continue shifting sides and names being shot everywhere, especially after Aussie and Beybak found the Immunity Idol Shard ''which caused a spark between Breydon and Aussie. After a catastrophic lose in the 4th Immunity Challenge, that was primarily caused by Xcync, the tribe felt a huge discomfort towards Breydon after he attacked Xcync's unreliable ability in the game at all. This caused Hope to lose all trust in Breydon and looked for better opportunities with Aussie's side, which proved to herself as Breydon was voted off 5-2, after Breydon's torch was snuffed he warned the tribe of Hope's liability. After the vote off of Breydon, Foration expressed himself being at the bottom to Hope, where Hope decided to shift sides in order to vote off Aussie for being another threat. At the fifth Immunity Challenge, the Extroverts lost once again, and at camp the tribe was pulling to vote Foration off. Hope and Foration tried convincing people on Aussie's side to vote him off, as Hope was viewing him as a threat. After Hope tried convincing Beybak to vote him off, Beybak called Hope out at the night's Tribal Council and deemed her as untrustworthy. After the circulating events at the tribal, Hope barely made it out alive as Foration was voted off 3-2-1. The day before merge, Hope's tribe tried to make amens with her in order to stick together in merge as a tribe, however Hope didn't back her thoughts down about backstabbing the tribe. At merge and the aftermath of Xcync's quit from the game, Hope immediately put her thoughts on amending with the Introverts; her words to people on the Introverts tribe pulled her into a reward feast that Happy won in order to tempt her more into flipping on her tribe. After Sinuar won the first Immunity Challenge, Hope quickly gathered numbers from the Introverts tribe to ensure that Aussie would leave the game, which then happened in a 5-2-1 vote. After Aussie's vote off, Hope won the second Individual Immunity Challenge; securing her spot in the final 6. At camp, the former Extroverts were able to blend into the camp and Hope started trying to split the votes to target Sinuar and Happy, then flipping again over to voting off Beybak but then decided to vote off Happy, however she then ultimately decided to vote off Beybak ''(Editors note: That's actually what went down) . At tribal, Hope was called out by Sinuar when he found out Hope was saying his name, Hope denied any wrongdoing and Sinuar then used an idol on himself. The idol proved to be a waste as Happy was voted off 3-2-1-0. At the third Individual Immunity challenge, Sinuar won his second immunity which put Hope in jeopardy. However, the only person who was saying Hope's name was Brady and Hope's final 3 deal with Beybak and A-Dawg kept suspicion of Hope out of the air. That night Andre was voted off by the final 3 deal for being the only person who couldn't have an idol. A day later, Hope won her second Individual Immunity against Sinuar in a close battle. At camp the A-Dawg and Beybak wanted Hope to vote off Sinuar due to his entire game being exposed about the idol shards and the jury relationships. Sinuar and Brady wanted Beybak to be voted off for the same reason, making Hope the swing vote. At tribal, Hope decided to make it a tie to see where the votes would fall for sure, and she then voted off Beybak for not being able to trust him and so Sinuar could throw the challenge to her. In the final 4, Hope won her third Individual Immunity to secure her spot in the final 3, and at camp Hope and A-Dawg talked about voting off Sinuar offically. At tribal, Brady and Hope caused a tie and both agreed to give them a chance in the fire-making challenge, and due to Sinuar's terrible texture pack, A-Dawg won the challenge. In the final 3 Immunity Challenge, Hope won against both A-Dawg and Brady by a long shot and at camp all the finalists discussed on why they should go to the final 2 with her. Due to Brady being much more strategic than A-Dawg's game, Hope voted Brady out in order to have a better case towards the jury. In the Final Tribal Council, Hope credited her game to be the most physical, strategic, and social over A-Dawg's and was able to outwit all the castaways. The jury as well complimented her gameplay and how she played the best game over everyone, and this proved to be right as Hope won in a staggering 6-1 vote against A-Dawg; thus making her the sole survivor of Minecraft Survivor: Ha Long. '' 'Voting History' 'Ligao' TBA 'Voting History' '''Trivia' * Hope is the second female winner of Chris' Survivor. * Hope sets the record for most individual immunities with 4. Category:Female Contestant Category:Survivor: Ha Long Category:Contestant Category:O' ngoai Tribe Category:Ha Long Contestant Category:Trung Tam Tribe Category:Finalist Category:Sole Survivor